34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Careers
Careers tend to be the strongest, most agile players in the Hunger Games, having been prepared since birth. The willingness to kill their opponents before the Games even start, cultivated from years of preparation and the support of their families and fellow district citizens, gives the careers a tremendous mental and physiological advantage over the other tributes. The pack usually forms during training, and at the most, it consists of 6 members. However, they can get members that are from lower districts. During the Cornucopia Bloodbath, they usually are pretty agressive and kill most tributes untill they are the only ones left. After this, they usually turn on each other and fight until they're the only ones left. Career Districts Career districts include Districts 1, 2, and 4 in the books. However, in the films, its only Districts 1 and 2. These districts are richer and have more supplies than other districts, giving a huge advantage to their tributes and allowing them to prepare and train, as mentioned earlier. District 1 is the strongest because it's so rich and it has a healthy way of life. District 2 is strong because of the militairy dicipline. District 4, the last career district, is strong because they are the strongest swimmers and know where to get water and stay hydrated, no matter the arena they're in. Non-Careers that allied with them These victors only did this to get further in the Games. * Tressa Spectral - probably didn't kill any. Instead, they probably drowned during the flood. * Jago Potshore - betrayed them by slaughtering them in their sleep * Daniel Bernhardt - backstabbed the careers on the last day * Peeta Mellark - left the career pack once the Tracker Jackers were attacking him and the alliance Tributes They usually have a common weakness, which was that the Careers couldn't handle a lack of food. Another weakness, which sometimes leads to their downfall, is their arrogance. Most people root for them in the Games since they're so fit and skilled at fighting. Some careers that died in the Games were Clove, Cato, Unknown District 2 Male (74 HG), Glimmer, Marvel, Unknown District 1 Male (74 HG) District 4 Female, District 4 Male (70 HG),District 4 Male, Unknown District 4 Male (74 HG), Kriska Slipnook (50 HG), etc. Out of all of the Games won, 29 of them were won by careers, since two the victors from career districts decided to work alone and not be a career. This means that a career district has won 38% of the time, while normal districts have won 62% of the time. Source: https://the-66th-hunger-games.wikia.com/wiki/Careers Known Careers that were also Victors Known careers that were victors include: * Baron Overwhill (winner of The 2nd Hunger Games) * Orchid Edenthew (winner of The 7th Hunger Games) * Griffin Naysmith (winner of The 10th Hunger Games) * Raff Lockhearst (winner of The 14th Hunger Games) * Leonis Elestren (winner of The 21st Hunger Games) * Terra Kinnimonth (winner of The 22nd Hunger Games) * Struve Ballantynn (winner of The 23rd Hunger Games) * Velorum Lathmore (winner of The 24th Hunger Games) * Zenobia Rivendell (winner of The 25th Hunger Games) * Magnus Sterlingshre (winner of The 26th Hunger Games) * Muscida Selkirk (winner of The 31st Hunger Games) * Berglind Jonsdottir (winner of The 36th Hunger Games) * Scorpii Inchcape (winner of The 41st Hunger Games) * Brutus Gunn (winner of The 46th Hunger Games) * Kurt Bonatz (winner of The 48th Hunger Games) * Grey Fretta (winner of The 49th Hunger Games) * Librae Ogilvy (winner of The 51st Hunger Games) * Abigail Jackson (winner of The 52nd Hunger Games) * Rendwick Keene (winner of The 53rd Hunger Games) * Lyme Rabe (winner of The 54th Hunger Games) * Enobaria Golding (winner of The 62nd Hunger Games) * Gloss Nicholo (winner of The 63rd Hunger Games) * Cashmere Nicholo (winner of The 64th Hunger Games) * Finnick Odair (winner of The 65th Hunger Games) * Augustus Braun (winner of The 67th Hunger Games) * Ron Stafford (winner of The 68th Hunger Games) * Gaius Flamsteed (winner of The 69th Hunger Games) * Annie Cresta (winner of The 70th Hunger Games) * Wade Rankine (winner of The 73rd Hunger Games)